Bolts
Bolts is a Eddie´s created and friend and Bolts appear in season 6 borth compute by Eddie step-father or created friend by season 7 Bolts become real boy cheat fairy evil and season 8 Bolts become being Diana´s boyfriend as created´s daughter for present as Bolts is a robots in Bolts and Blip Battle on the lunar leage. Appear robots and speak as Thomas make major role appearance season 7-present. Relationship Cousin Eddie is Bolts´s created-father and friend and friendship as robots saved U.S.A from you winner and Bolts say Eddie back real boy and Eddie back robots as relationship enter together created-father and created-son. In Diana is Eddie´s dream as created-friend that Eddie´s daughter as Bolts´s girlfriends call Diana say "my created". Rodney is Bolts´s created-uncle and friend and friendship as robots baby showen and ending say father and you winner as robots saved U.S.A from you winner and Bolts say Rodney back real boy and Rodney back robots as relationship enter together created-uncle and created-nephew. Melissa is Bolts´s mother and friend and friendship say photo relationship back Eddie as photo camera and Melissa like you Bolts enter relationship and Bolts say Melissa back real boy and Melissa back robots as relationship enter together mother-friend and son-friend. Darlene is Bolts´s aunt and friend and friendship enter relationship and Bolts say Darlene back real boy and Darlene back robots as relationship enter together aunt-friend and nephew-friend. Diana is Bolts´s girlfriends and Eddie´s daughter and Melissa´s daughter as relationship boyfriends and girlfriends is a human and part robots enter relationship girlfriends and him kissed to Diana as Eddie´s dream. In Return to Diana that Bolts like you girlfriends Diana as married or become to be girlfriends and him kissed to Diana is Eddie´s dream as girlfriends-future wife. Andy is Bolts´s boss and not speak works because as robots created and Bolts say "Call Andrew". Thomas is Bolts´s friend as intern works Andrew´s house say as friends call "okay Thomas" in Breaking Up to Eddie. Pix is Bolts´s friends as robotics friendship enter robots compute say "Okay Pix" in Bolts that Okay and Bolts VS Weasel as friendship enter saved them as friends to Bolts as Bolts´s Teams. Weasel Trasher is Bolts´s battle as die trashed in Weasel Trashed and Bolts say Weasel Trasher as die crush Thomas´s car robots to live hell and to be live and Bolts fighting to Weasel Trasher ending crush to Weasel Trasher as water and Weasel die in Bolts VS Weasel. Bob Johnson and Leon is Bolts´s friendship as robotics works except to Andy say "Call Andrew" and say laugh. Bolts´s Sister is Bolts´s sister eldest as friends´s formerly girlfriends is Eddie´s dream and him hug to Brandy. Lennie is Bolts´s friends and girlfriends´s brothers and sister´s formerly boyfriends is Eddie´s dream and him like you Eddie Jr. named real as Lennie. But Brandy breaking up with Lennie and Lennie have girlfriends is Jenny. Johnnie is a Bolts´s friends as teams members for saved to Eddie and Rodney, for Johnnie and Pix for versus to Weasel Trashed as Johnnie is a friendship saved to life. Diana and Bolts´s Child, Bolts Jr., Diana Jr., Ben, Daisy and Donny is a Diana and Bolts´s children was mentioned by Diana or by Bolts half-robots and half-human, say "have children" and back as Diana Mom and Bolts have children for saved life dad Bolts as respect and good father as Bolts´s dream. Jenny is Bolts´s friends as him girlfriends´s friends and him friends´s girlfriends as presents as friendship two-love-interest in Jenny VS Brandy as friendship. Trivial *Bolts is a robots yellow. *Bolts is a Eddie´s created-son and friend. *Bolts is a robots similars Pix. *Bolts appear similars Bolts from Bolts & Blip. *Bolts have eye blue similars to Eddie. *Bolts kissed to Diana as boyfriends and girlfriends. *Bolts appearance in Season6-present *Bolts appearance in Season7-present. *Bolts appearance new in Season8-present. *Bolts become Diana´s boyfriends. *Bolts named as Bob Johnson. *Bolts is a robots similars to BMO from Adventure Time. *Bolts move robotics and Diana move human. *Bolts kissed to Diana as boyfriends relationship. *Bolts have sister Brandy. *Bolts have friends Lennie as friends´s girlfriends call sister Brandy. *Bolts´s Teams is Pix and Johnnie in Bolts VS Weasel. *Bolts kissed to Diana as girlfriends. *Bolts is a created by Eddie and Rodney. *Bolts never created by Melissa and Darlene. *Bolts have created by sister Brandy as Eddie´s Dream. *Bolts say eating sandwiches hot burgers as created recet. *Bolts as Diana´s boyfriends enter relationship. *Bolts major role as Diana Mom only major appearance. *Bolts say Lennie like you girlfriends Jenny. *him sister break with Lennie. *Bolts is Diana´s boyfriends and Jenny is Lennie´s girlfriends as two-love-interest. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Episodes Category:Protagonist Category:Children Category:Family J. Squirrel Category:Family Johnson Category:Family j. squirrel Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Mentioned characters Category:Eddie Category:Bolts